Autumn: Outcast of Heist Beach
Okay, I'll give this another shot. I'm not the greatest writer, so feel free to critique ^^ Chapter 1: "You're fired!" The mainland grew closer and closer, a blotch of tan, green, and gray. It seemed to stretch all along the horizon. And who knew what lied on the shore... My only home had been Heist Beach, until an hour ago. It felt wierd. I was ten and on my own, in the world. Nobody to run to now, nobody to talk to.... "AHEM, HOT-HEAD!! Are you listening?!", the shrill voice of that cursed rabbit pulled me out of my flashback. My vision cleared, and sure enough there was Ana the Rabbit. How I loathed her. Her yellow fur and orange attire stood out against the gray walls. "Ugh, what do you want this time, Narcissist?", I growled, calling her by the nickname I had oh- so- fondly given her. She scowled at my insult. "I came in to tell you-" "Is it an emergency?" "Well, not really-" "No? Then save the panic attacks for later." I muttered in irritation, leaning back in my soft brown office chair. "Are you asking to get fired? It sure seems like it." She snapped back, stomping out the brown door and slamming it behind her. I let out a huge sigh and looked at the clock to my computer. 12:07. Great. I was seven minutes late to lunch. It didn't matter much anyway, I had lost my appetite because that stupid rabbit showed up. I got out of my chair and got out of my office. Swifly, I walked down the hall with brown carpeting and boring white walls, until I got to the door that said in bold letters: Conference Room. I swung it open and stepped in. The conference room was a zoo. Ana was fighting with another rabbit for her spot in line. Rolling my eyes at her childish quarrel, I got in line. As soon as I got my food, I scanned the wood tables. They were all full. As usual. Ugh. That's pretty foolish of them. Trying to let everyone sit down except for me. Everyone was trying to see when I would finally snap from their treatment, and burn down the building. Then Arrow would fire me. It was an excuse to kick me out, because they hated me. Morons. So I walked over to a wall and began to eat my food. A boring salad, made of wilted leaves and the grossest ranch dressing ever. Just another day with this crappy food, and these crappy excuses of people. Sigh. As I slowly ate, I eavesdropped on a group of girls to my right. "... heard that she's known as the Outcast of Heist Beach." I stiffened. Where did she learn that? ".... so they kicked her out because she was pyrokinetic?" ".... and her father's in prison. He's probably a drunkard idiot or something-" Then, after enduring all this for several months, I finally snapped. Slowly, I placed my salad on another table. And I snapped my fingers. Fire burned around both my hands. I jumped, and clawed the air. The fire streaked through the air, and struck Ana's table. A napkin caught on fire. "Ahh! Fire!!!", Ana yelped. She jumped a little too close to me, and I made sure her hair caught on fire. Everyone turned and looked at the table, and Ana, who was leaping around and shrieking. I turned and looked at all their faces. "Shocker, isn't it, idiots?" I yelled. The door swung open, and someone stepped in and let a fire extinguisher loose, which put out the fires I started. It was Arrow. The light blue hedgehog looked very, very annoyed. Everyone stepped away from him. He ran up to me, grabbed my arm, and twisted it backwards. A shot of pain surged up my arm. "You're coming with me, Autty." He snapped. He half-led me, half dragged me outside the conference room. "Why, Autty? You better have a decent explanation for me!" He yelled. "They were provoking me. And making an assumption about my family that insulted me.", I snarled back. "I've had enough of this. YOU'RE FIRED!" He screamed at my face. "Fine. I've had enough of this place, anyways." I muttered. I shot a ball of fire onto the carpeted floor. The floor caught fire. "Have fun putting that out!" I called over my shoulder as I ran through the front doors of the building. There was nothing I needed from my office. All I wanted to do was get out of this cursed place. A tear welled in my eye as my feet pounded against the ground. I was the outcast. Again. Chapter 2 Category:Stories